


Nonno

by TaurusDoodles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, No Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusDoodles/pseuds/TaurusDoodles
Summary: Romano has a hard time falling asleep. Spain had just finished preparing for the next day. Spain hears crying coming from his spoiled little henchmen's room. What's this all about then?OrRomano misses his grandpa and Spain doesn't know how to deal with emotionally troubled children.
Relationships: South Italy & Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	Nonno

"Ah," Spain raked his hand through his chestnut brown hair, then dragged it down across his face. He could already feel bags forming under his eyes from this unexpected all nighter. He'd just spent an extra five hours cleaning more weapons and straightening things up, preparing for his boss' visit in the bright early morning. Spain stretched his arms up over his head as he turned the corner, hearing the pops and crinks from his tired stiff bones. "I wish I could sleep in, but chances are Romano is going to headbutt me awake again..." The Spaniard groaned under his breath as he cracked his neck then his back. Relishing in the satisfaction.

Speaking of Romano, Spain thought as he came across the little underling's bedroom door. He hadn't seen the kid off to bed like he usual did, nor had he checked his room to see how dirty it had gotten. Spain hung his head at the thought of wrestling the young Italian to clean his room before the boss came. Sure, he would end up cleaning the majority of it himself, but he could at least get him to clean small portions before his attention could be stolen away by a comfy chair or random toy he thought he'd lost. He pushed his palm to the cool wooden surface, leaning half his weight into the push.

With a slow creak of the door, Spain flinched. He stopped midway. Pausing in hopes Romano didn't wake. When nothing happened after a few minutes he peeked in. It was mostly dark inside of course, the only light sources being the dim moonlight and the candle Romano insisted on keeping on his bedside; Spain knew he didn't like the darkness, but Romano always claimed he needed it in case he needed to get up for the bathroom or a drink. Either way Spain didn't mind nor would he argue. Before he could do a quick sweep around, his ears caught on a snag of noise. It wasn't unusual for Romano to talk in his sleep so Spain would've dismissed it if it weren't for the sniffle that followed that is.

Inching the door a little further open, Spain pushed his head through the crack. He looked around, squinting through the darkness all around, before he spotted a mass scrunched up into a ball on top of the dresser next to the window.

The mass shook as another sniff filled the room. Then a choked sob. Then another. And another. It wasn't long before the crying came in consistent strides. Spain quickly slipped in ignoring the loud creak of protest from the old door. "Romano? Hey, hey, what's wrong, poco de tomate?" Spain asked softly, maneuvering through the dimly lit room with careful ease. The balled up Romano practically jumped ten feet in the air at the sudden voice. He wiped vigorously at his eyes. Desperately trying to calm his breathing. It was a futile attempt however as more sobs seemed to escape his little body instead.

Spain didn't hesitate as he scooped the young nation up in his arms. He rubbed soothing circles into his back, cuddling him close to his chest where he hoped his heartbeat would calm him. "I have you, don't worry now." Spain softly reassured.

Little fists began to bang—more like tap— against his chest, but Spain ignored it. Romano choked on tears more and more as he weakly fought against his caretaker's grasp. The elder of the two carefully sat down on the edge of the small bed, adjusting the youngin in his arms.

Romano slowly stopped banging his fists, instead he was now grasping onto the Spaniard's shirt for dear life, his sobs stifled but tears still streaming. Spain smoothed the top of Romano's hair down, avoiding his curl. "What's the matter?" Spain quietly asked. "Did you get hurt? Someone bully you?" Romano shook his head. Spain should've expected that to say the least. Romano, always the stubborn one, refused to say how he felt if it meant admitting to something. Which meant he was hiding something. Something that Spain wanted to know more than ever. Afterall, it isn't like Romano to cry like this. Not getting his way or being, sure, but full out sobbing? In the dark of the night? No! Something was wrong, a voice in the back of Spain's head cried.

Spain sighed. "You don't have to tell me, but I would really appreciate it if you did. I won't poke any longer if you tell me to stop though. I won't make you tell me." He reasoned.

Slowly, but willingly, olive green eyes gazed up with fresh tears in it's corners. Romano not-so-nicely wiped his nose on the thin fabric of his shirt, Spain resisted the urge to hold the kid out, disgusted by the gesture. Romano swallowed hard. "I-I," He stuttered as he held back sobs. "I want my Nonno!" He cried, breaking down again. His wails much louder.

His Nonno? Oh right, grandfather! He wanted his grandfather! He.... Oh. Oh no......

Spain stood abruptly. He unintentionally jostled the child in his arms, but Romano hadn't noticed anyway. Spain began to bounce him gently. Well as gently as one could when completely freaking out. "H-hey! Romano come on now! Uh—um—!" It was no use. The little Italian's crying soared higher in volume than Spain could've ever expected it to. Spain shushed him desperately, panicking now.

"Ti prego, calmati! Ti prego, calmati! Silenzio, silenzio! Romano, ti prego!" He pleaded. Hastily, he began to pace, his shadow produced by the waning flame dance against the wall as he did so. He began to sing frantically, the panic in his voice clear. Unsteady and cracking. "La lechuza, la lechuza. Hace Shh. Hace Shh. Todos callad— Wait why am I even singing to you!? You aren't a regular baby! You aren't even a baby in the first place! UGH!"

Romano clung for dear life as Spain abruptly slid to the floor, leaning against the bed. His arms fell limply to his sides, head hung low. Romano quieted down as he watched Spain mumble to himself. His loud sobs slowly died down into little hiccups and tiny puffs.

"Who am I kidding?" Spain spoke to himself. "I'm awful with crying adults so what made me think I was good with crying children?" He asked the air, voice strained and low. Suddenly, a little bap hit his forehead. Then again. And again. And again until the Spaniard gazed up to Romano, tears still pricking his eyes and snot so gracefully running down his nose. He gave Spain his signature pout.

"S-shut up, bastard!" Romano barked.

"Romano—?"

"I said shut up!" Romano shot up. Spain grunted in pain as the balls of Romano's heels drove into his stomach and rib cage. The Italian wiped his tears away again, immediately following with a death glare. Hands now on his hips, Romano proclaimed, "Crying is stupid! Crying is illegal now because I say so! So shut up! Stupido!"

Despite the serious tone the boy carried, Spain burst out into laughter. Even when the boy stamped his foot into his stomach, Spain laughed.

"What's the big idea hahaing at me, big stupid face!?" Romano demanded.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! ¡Lo siento! I'm sorry!" Spain chortled. He cleared a few escaped tears from his eyes. He grabbed Romano so he could safely sit up better, pulling his legs into a crisscross. He sat Romano down in his lap, who didn't protest whatsoever.

Spain's eyes softened and his smile dropped into a barely noticeable one. "You okay now, changuito?" Spain went to smooth the boy's hair down again but Romano swatted his hand away. It didn't phase him however. "You miss your Abuelo, right?"

Romano ignored the question asked and instead grabbed the elder's sleeve, oh so graciously blowing his nose into the fabric. Spain held his arm out at a distance, cringing. "Eh, th-thanks...." He had to do laundry after tomorrow so no big, disgusting deal, yeah? Yeah...

Romano muttered something inaudible under his breath. "Hm? What was that?"

"N-Nonno used to...." He trailed off into mumbles. Spain sighed. "You have to speak up, kiddo. I can't understand you if you don't speak up."

With an exhale of breath no one asked for, Romano bellowed, "NONNO USED TO TELL ME ABOUT THE STARS WHEN I COULDN'T SLEEP." Romano huffed with a pout. He continued, thankfully for the house, and Spain's ears, in a lower voice. "He used to tell me about their stories. And the great bodies beyond the sun. He even made up stories for me. Just for me...." He whispered the last part for himself. He sounded very proud of that fact. Like he held it to his heart. As if it were a great treasure.

Spain's face twisted into sympathy. Then he got an idea. "You know," Spain began, getting the young nation's attention. "I used to be a son of Rome. Seven hundred years. That's how long I stayed in his care."

"R-really?" Romano asked, genuinely curious. Spain nodded.

"At least I think it was seven hundred years. Eh, give or take a few years maybe." Spain shrugged and chuckled. "Anyway, yeah. He called me his son so I went with it. Same goes for France, too! We've both got a collection of stories that Rome would rather not let get out..." Spain winked mischievously.

Romano shook Spain, begging him to tell him a story about his grandfather. He stopped shaking the Spaniard and instead began to jump in place on Spain's lap, a sparkle in his eyes. "Oh please, please, please! Nonno hardly ever shared cool stories about himself! Just battles n' stuff! Please, Spain! Tell me about Non no, Spain!" Oh how could he resist this!? He would be a monster if he didn't comply! He'd be right up there with that nasty Ottoman Empire!

"Okay, okay! Settle down, bichito!" Spain picked the overexcited boy up in his arms, standing up to go somewhere more comfortable. "Hows 'bout we go to my room, eh?" He asked as he grabbed Romano's covers. He folded them over as best he could with only one free hand. "My bed has less lumps and plus I'm the boss so what I say goes! I'll even let you use my most fluffiest pillow! How's that?" Romano took his balled up comforter from Spain's hand and draped it over his head.

"Step on it, stupido! Vada! Vada!"

Spain laughed, then began a story as they left the room. A story where Rome had mistakenly forgotten France in Carthage after the leisurely trip's end. Romano snickered as Spain told him all about how Rome repeatedly prayed to Jupiter for his forgiveness of losing such a dimwitted— Spain's personal wording— child such as France. It gave new light to the stern man Romano thought he knew all too well.

By the end of the third story Span had told, Romano was securely snuggled into Spain's safe embrace. Spain promised, from then on, he would protect his little underling with all he's got. He would do his best to keep him from shedding even a single tear. He would be there for him whenever possible. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if any of the Spanish or Italian is wrong! I'm not a native speaker and so I used a translator. Also apologises if I've gotten any historical information wrong! Some sources were mixed and I've been going off of memory from limited highschool education on the Roman Empire(that is to say the school prioritized American history over any other so my information is greatly limited to my Latin class that dealt more in Greek history but was given Roman history very occasionally). The lullaby used is La Lechuza. It's actually quite nice sounding, look it up on YouTube!  
> Anyway!! I'm slowly getting back into Hetalia thanks to Tumblr and I felt like writing some Chibimano content, and Spain came along for the ride!  
> I wrote a shorter story over on my side tumblr about the Italy brothers and Rome too! Based on a little HC of mine since I refuse the canon "the brothers didn't meet each other face to face until later" fact lmao: https://calamaridankcheese.tumblr.com/post/617290005508964352/i-believe-that-bofore-romano-and-veneziano-were


End file.
